supersmashbrosextremefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. (series)
The Super Smash Bros. series refers to the collection of stages, items, trophies, stickers and characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Extreme!!, featured alongside the other licensed game characters and properties seen in the series. It may be considered the universe that "hosts" the Super Smash Bros. series. Its emblem is immediately recognizable yet deceptively simple--a simple circle crossed by two lines. Playable Characters There are no Smashers that hail from this series. Stages There are three stages in the Super Smash Bros. series: 0 new, and two returning (1 unlockable). Items *'Smash Ball '- Likely the most important item of all, the Smash Ball can be picked up by a character, and that character will be able to perform a spectacular move unique to that character called a Final Smash. *'Assist Trophy '- A special trophy that, when grabbed, brings a random helper into the battle for a short period of time. While technically a Smash Bros. item, its main purpose is to summon characters from various other Nintendo franchises. *'Gooey Bomb '- A spherical explosive encased in a gooey bubble. It is a variant on the old ''Motion-sensor bomb'' in that it is an explosive that can be thrown at something, it will stick to it, and explode after a certain period of time. The Gooey Bomb, however, can stick to characters the bomb is thrown at, and it has a chance to transfer between characters when characters pass by each other.'' *'Cracker Launcher '- A large cylindrical cannon that launches firework projectiles. Unlike most projectile items, it can be aimed vertically. *'Bumper' - The classic bumping item from the original Super Smash Bros. Finally makes a return appearance with the same functionality and the added function of being able to be placed in midair like Melee's Flipper. *'Smoke Ball '- A slightly-damaging device that emits thick smoke to distract and disorient combatants. It can be picked up and thrown again while it's emitting its contents. It can also be stuck to players. *'Timer - '''A stopwatch that slows down other players. Sometimes it backfires and slows down the character that picked it up, or everything (including stage obstacles). *'Blast Box - ' An new type of heavy item that explodes when attacked enough. It detonates instantly when hit by a fire or explosive attack. These have very high knockback when detonated. *'Crate '- One of the game's four Item-containment units, the crate is by far the biggest. It is a giant wooden box with the Smash symbol on it, and it can be picked up, carried, and hurled at opponents as a projectile. When it crashes into the ground, it splinters and up to three items contained inside can appear. *'Barrel '- Another item that can contain items within, the Barrel is somewhat less large and may contain less items than the Crate, but as a hurled weapon it can roll on its side before breaking. Some consider it a property native to the ''Donkey Kong ''franchise, but Melee's Trophy Gallery identifies the barrel as having made its first game appearance in the original ''Smash and not Donkey Kong. (Not to be confused with Melee's Barrel Cannon item). *'Home-run Bat '- This bludgeoning item is the most potentially deadly offensive measure in the game; while normally featuring unremarkable power with standard attacks, a Smash Attack with the Bat carries so much knockback that it often causes a One-Hit KO to the target, regardless of how healthy the opponent is. Some consider it a property native to the Earthbound ''franchise, but Melee's Trophy Gallery identifies the bat as having made its first game appearance in the original ''Smash and not EarthBound. *'Beam Sword '- A powerful energy sword, this bludgeoning weapon carries sound effects similar to a Lightsaber in the Star Wars movie franchise in the Japanese version of the game, but it was changed for the U.S. release, possibly to avoid copyright trouble. *'Party Ball '- A new containment unit, this is a big yellow ball that can be carried and hurled like the other containment units, but after it is thrown it will float up, make a noise, and open up to drop a bunch of stuff. Sometimes it drops random items, sometimes it drops a load of Food, and sometimes it drops Bob-ombs. List of Trophies Also see: List of trophies in the Super Smash Bros. series